She's in Love
by doylefangirl
Summary: Every one is doing karaoke while the hetalia girls can't figure out what's wrong with Vietnam while Wy already knows.


All the countries of the world were sitting down for karaoke. It had been America and Japan's idea as they both thought it would be fun and a good way to relax.

The only 'non nation' there was the micro nation of Wy who Australia brought so she could help people chose songs.

At the time most of the female nations except for Vietnam were all chatting among themselves.

"I don't know what's wrong with her guys" Taiwan said worriedly.

"I'm sure she's fine Taiwan," said Seychelles

"I don't know, some times she's really moody and other times she's really happy and some times she gets all red for no reason" Taiwan explained

"Is any thing going on with her country?" Ukraine asked

"Not that I know of" Taiwan responded

"I'm sure she is fine," Hungry said

"Of course she is she is Vietnam after all" Monaco added

"Of course Vietnam is ok she's too cool to let any thing get her down for too long" Belgium said happily

"She is a strong one" Belarus agreed

"I do hope she is ok though" Liechtenstein said

"Excuse Me," said Wy entering their conversation

"Oh, hello Wy" said Hungry

"Hello miss Hungry I couldn't help but over hear your conversation and I think I have the perfect song to explain what's wrong with Vietnam

"You do!" Taiwan said excitedly

"Yes but you have to come up and preform it" Wy explained

"Ok" was all the slightly confused female nations said.

When they all got up on stage and Wy had given them all microphones the music started playing, Taiwan decided to start them off.

_Taiwan: I'm talking about Arial that's who!_

_Seychelles: What about her?_

_Taiwan she sure is acting fishy lately!_

_Belgium: I'll say! Swimming in circles! Chasing her tail!_

_Hungry: That girl is up to her gills in something!_

At that point they actually started singing.

_Hungry: She's dizzy and she's dreamy _

_Monaco: Her head's up in the foam_

_Ukraine: __Her eyes have gone all gleamy__  
__It's like there's no one home_

_Ukraine/ Taiwan/ Seychelles: __She floats away the days__  
__Mopin' on the coastal shelf_

_Belarus: __You ask her where she's going'__  
__She giggles like a fool_

_Liechtenstein: She barely sticks a toe in__  
__Down at the tidal pool_

_Taiwan: It's more than just a phase__  
__Face it, she's just not herself_

As they were singing they began to look at each other with growing realisation that this song was talking about some thing similar to what was happening with them and Vietnam.

_Taiwan:_ _Is she ill?_

_Belarus: Or insane?_

_Monaco: Is it water on the brain?_

_All: What has got her bothered so?_

_Ukraine: It's the bends!_

_Seychelles: It's the flu!_

_Lichtenstein: Gosh, I wish we had a clue!_

_All: Oh, wait! Oh, dear!__  
__Good grief! It's clear...__  
__She's in love!_

All the girls gave each other a look that said 'Oh My God' as it dawned on them that the same thing might have happed to Vietnam.

_All: She's in love!__  
__Pounding heart! Ringing bells!_

_Monaco: Look, I think she's even wearing brand new shells!_

_Hungry/ Ukraine/ Liechtenstein/ Belgium: She's in love!_

_Belarus/ Monaco/ Seychelles/ Taiwan: In love and it's divine!_

_Hungry/ Ukraine/ Liechtenstein/ Belgium: She's in love!_

_Belarus/ Monaco/ Seychelles/ Taiwan: That girl's on sandbar nine!_

_Hungry/ Ukraine/ Liechtenstein/ Belgium: Glory be!_

_All: Lord above!__  
__Gotta be she's in love!_

At this point Taiwan who had spotted Thailand in the audience and dragged him on stage.

_Seychelles: Hey, Flounder – did you notice anything weird about you-know-who?_

In Thailand's line of sight he saw Belgium pointing towards Vietnam and Thailand immediately saw that this song was about Vietnam so he picked up a microphone and decided to play along.

_Thailand: You mean Ariel? I'll say! __  
__She acts like she don't see me__  
__She doesn't even speak__  
__She treats me like sashimi__  
__Left over from last week__  
__You see her late at night__  
__Tossing' in her ocean bed_

_Girls: Shoop, shoop__  
__Shoop, shoop…_

_Thailand: She's moody as a snapper__  
__Oblivious as rocks__  
__you swim right up and tap her—_

_All: She lays there like a lox! __  
__As sure as dogfish bite__  
__Something's made her lose her head!_

_Girls: She has lost her head!_

_Thailand: And she sighs, and she swoons __  
__and she's humming' little tunes _

_Girls: Even has a sort of glow_

_Thailand: What on earth could it be?_

_Girls: Any hammerhead can see!_

_Taiwan/ Seychelles: That sigh!_

_Ukraine/ Belgium: That glow!_

_Hungry/ Liechtenstein: That swoon!_

_Thailand: Oh, no!__  
__She's in love!_

_Girls: She's flipped, it never fails!_

_Thailand: She's in love!_

_Girls: All hot beneath her scales!_

_Thailand: See her hips__  
__how they swish!_

_Girls: Well, well, well__  
__don't you wonder whose the lucky seafood dish?_

_Thailand: She's in love!_

_Girls: __She found a deep-sea hunk!_

_Thailand: She's in love!_

_Girls: __And now she's as good as sunk!_

_Thailand: See her blush!_

_All: See her grin!__  
__Gotta be love she's in!_

_Thailand: __Ariel-and-someone swimming' in the sea!__  
__K-i-s-s-i-n-g!_

_Girls: Her cheeks could not flush pinker!_

_Thailand: It's clear as h2o! _

_Girls: She's caught – hook, line and sinker_

_Hungry/ Ukraine/ Liechtenstein/ Belgium: Crushed out!_

_Belarus/ Monaco/ Seychelles/ Taiwan: Switched on!_

_Hungry/ Ukraine/ Liechtenstein/ Belgium: Worked up!__  
__Far gone!_

_Thailand: Knocked down!_

_Girls: Hard hit!_

_Thailand: In deep!_

_Girls: That's it!__  
__She's in love!__  
__She's in love!_

_Thailand: She's in love!_

_All:_ _She's in love!__  
__She's in love!__  
__Plain to see! __  
__No mistake!__  
__Look at those moonbeams in her wake!__  
__Obvious what they must be symptoms of—__  
__She's in love! __  
__She's in love! __  
__She's in love!__  
__Shoop, shoop__  
__She's in love!__  
__Yeah, yeah!_

And with that the song ended every one cheered and they all got off stage.

As they got down Taiwan walked up to Wy.

"Wy how did you know?" Taiwan asked

Wy just smiled.

"I make it my point to know every thing about every one, you never know when it might come in useful" Wy replied

"So do you know who it is" Taiwan asked

Wy smiled again.

"I think that is rather obvious" Wy said

At that point Vietnam walked up to the girls

"Taiwan you and every one else did great" Vietnam said

Taiwan smiled

"Thanks Vietnam, you should sing too" Taiwan said

Vietnam started to look nervous

"Oh no I can't sing" Vietnam said

"Don't say that you have a great voice" Taiwan protested

"Taiwan you did very well" Said Japan as he and America walked up to them.

"Thanks Japan" said Taiwan

"Hi, Vietnam" Said a blushing America

Vietnam also started blushing

"Hi America"

And all the female nations except for Wy and Vietnam thought the exact same thing at that moment.

"So that's who she's fallen for!"

**. . . . . .**

**Hi hope you liked my latest story this is my first time doing a song fic so sorry if it sucks. **

**I really like this song its from a Disney musical.**

**I really like America and Vietnam as a couple so that's why I chose America as the guy Vietnam is in love with.**

**Wy knows every thing about every one because when she first met Sealand she already knew every thing about him so that is why I think she collects info about every one.**

**I tried to assign certain lyrics to characters I thought would suit them, hope you like my choice for Flounder**

**Please don't forget to review and enjoy.**


End file.
